


Cohabitation

by Nemesyis



Series: Domestic Fluff [1]
Category: History (Band)
Genre: Cumplay, Cunnilingus, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Moving In Together, Nerf Gun Fights, Oral Sex, Sex, Shopping, Slice of Life, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesyis/pseuds/Nemesyis
Summary: You've finally moved in with your boyfriend of two years.  Now comes the fun part, figuring out how to decorate, who's dishes to use, and what to do with the questionable piece of artwork given by your friends.





	Cohabitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helvonasche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helvonasche/gifts).



          

 

Kyungil balanced the last few boxes in his muscular arms as he attempted to shut the rear door of your hatchback.  “These are the last babe, can you get the door for me?”

 

You laughed as you took the top box from him before it fell. Opening the front door to your new duplex, you held the storm door for him so he could get inside without dropping the rest.  “Why are you so clumsy?”

 

“Only because I keep falling over you” he responded with a wink.

 

Rolling your eyes as you began to unpack boxes in the kitchen.  You had been dating your boyfriend, Kyungil, for two years and a month ago had made the mutual decision to move in together.  Between his job as a music producer and your successful series of horror novels, the spacious duplex was well within your means.  

 

He took the box next to you and began to unload dishes into the upper cupboards.  “We should think about picking out something we both like.  What do you think babe?”

 

You laughed, holding up two different dish towels. One was black and white checkered.  The other was black and embroidered with an little angry green man.  “What you don't like Zim?”

 

“It's not that I dislike Zim, I just think we could find some stuff we both like.  It would make the place feel more like our home instead of a place shared by roommates.”

 

“If we are going to go that route, we should probably do the bathrooms as well don’t you think?”

 

“Sure babe, I will get my keys.”

 

Looking up from your task in surprise “What, we are going now?”

 

“Might as well, unless you want to christen the place first” he smirked, landing a slap on your ass as he dodged into the hallway leading to your shared bedroom.

Dropping the towels, you took off after him.  He tried to shut the door to the bedroom but you shoved it open laughing.  He was ready for you and swept you up in his muscular arms and tossed you onto the bare mattress.  He followed close behind, pouncing and pinning you down.  He leaned in close enough for your noses to touch.  Glaring up at him in mock annoyance, you tried to shift his form off of you.  

 

“Kyungil” you groaned in exasperation, a smile threatening on the corner of your mouth.  Getting physical with him would only cause him to drop all of his dead weight on top of you.  Deciding instead to tickle him.  Slipping your hands under his loose Hulk t-shirt, you found the defined muscles on his ribs that he proudly referred to as his “tiger claws” and began to assault his sides.  

 

He burst into laughter and bucked upwards to get away from your onslaught.  “Babe, stop it!  Don’t tickle me.  You know how much I hate it”

 

“Then get off of me you big brute” you laughed.  Taking the opportunity to escape, you grabbed the car keys and made a dash for the door.  “If we are going out we might as well get some groceries too.” you decided.

 

Sighing in defeat, he adjusted his shirt and put on his favorite baseball cap and followed you out the door.

 

At the store, you stood staring at row upon row of bath towels in every color imaginable.  Your cart was loaded down with several color options.  Kyungil held up a solid black towel “Babe feel how soft it is.  We should get these.”

 

Glancing up from your choices, you felt the soft pile of the terry cloth and agreed “I like them, but are you sure about just solid black?”

 

“Why not?  We both like black.  Besides, I saw you eyeing the galaxy shower curtain and these will go with it.  Add in the stainless steel soap dish and toothbrush holder, and I think we have a winner.”

 

“Ugh… too many choices” you groaned.  You did like the galaxy print curtain though.  Smiling to yourself as he put the chosen items into the basket.  

 

“What about sheets Babe?”

 

“I’m sure that between the two of us, we have enough to outfit a medium sized hotel”

 

He laughed and took over pushing the cart.  You were going over your list as he went on about his plans for his ‘man cave’, also known as the spare bedroom.  “I can put my gaming stuff in there, a 65’ tv to play them on.  Set up a mixing board for my music, and…”

 

You tuned him out as you started towards the grocery aisles.  “What do you want for dinner tonight?”

 

“How about steak and potatoes.  I can grill them up and we can even put some steamed broccoli with it as well.”

 

“Sounds good.  You go pick out the meat and I will go grab the veggies.  Do we need milk or eggs?”

 

“Might not be a bad idea to grab them anyways.  I think my eggs went bad a couple of days ago.  I’ve been so busy packing and moving, I never had a chance to eat them all.”

 

Taking the cart from him, you waited until he disappeared into the refrigerated section to pick out the steaks.  Making  your way to the toy section, you picked out a matching set of nerf guns with extra ammo.  Burying the items beneath the new towels.  You then hurried back to the vegetables and grabbed a bag of potatoes and some a fresh stalk of broccoli.  You had just finished putting the green vegetable into its bag when he reappeared holding two styrofoam trays with large steaks under the plastic wrap.  “Do you approve babe?” he asked.

 

Inspecting the meat, you nodded your approval. You smiled up at him “I always like it when you show me your meat” you said in your most innocent voice.

 

He chuckled and put the steaks in the basket. Leaning closer he whispered “I’ll show you my special meat later”

 

You batted at him playfully and pushed the cart towards the dairy section.  Selecting a dozen jumbo eggs as he grabbed a gallon of milk.  You were just about to head to the front to pay and leave when he stopped and headed towards the pet section.  “I need to grab kitty litter and a bag of food.  Sihyoung and his girlfriend are bringing Moonie over later tonight.”

 

Your boyfriend had a cat.  A solid black cat named Moonbin.  His friend had been kitty-sitting during the move.  One corner of your new living room was taken up by a large cat tree.  You had made sure he put it far enough away from the curtains to keep them from being shredded.  It still had a view out the window so Moonie could watch the birds and squirrels that ran around in your backyard.  

 

“Where are you putting the litter box?”

 

“I figured we could put it in the spare bathroom for now.  We can figure out a permanent place to put it later.”

 

While you paid for the purchases, Kyungil bagged the items and loaded it back into the basket.  Thankfully he hadn’t noticed the nerf guns.  You had bagged them yourself.  You were finally ready to go home.

 

Once home, Kyungil helped carry everything inside.  He set about putting the groceries away as you took the new bathroom towels to the master bath and began to decorate.  You managed to hide the nerf guns in the bottom of your closet under your lower row of hanging clothes.  

 

Returning to the bathroom, you discovered that you forgot to get toilet paper.  You had one roll left and decided  you would stop by the store again tomorrow on your way home from work.  It wasn’t worth getting back out again.  

 

Kyungil called from the kitchen, “Babe, how do you want your steak?”

 

“You know how I like it” you called back.  “I’ll be in there shortly to start the potatoes.”

 

“Don’t worry about them, I’ve already started” was his reply.

 

You voiced your acknowledgment and began the task of making up the bed.  Choosing your favorite set of sheets.  Clouds and rainbows on a sky blue background.  You knew he secretly hated them, but would put up with them for your sake.  As you fluffed the comforter and smoothed it over, you looked up at the bare walls.  “Hey Sickness!” you called to him.  “What do you want to put on the walls in here?”

 

“How about that new piece I got last month”

 

“The abstract nude?”

 

“Yeah, I like that one a lot”

 

Eyeing the piece you picked it up and turned it upright then sideways.  You were never sure which way it was supposed to go.  It had been gifted to him by his friend Seunghyun as a pre-emptive house warming present.  Kyungil told you a couple of times that it was supposed to be you.  Unsure how exactly the tangle of blocky shapes was supposed to be you, let alone a human was a mystery.  “Which way is up again?”

 

He came into the bedroom and took the art piece from you.  He turned it completely upside down “This is the right side up Baby.  How about we put it over the dresser?”

 

Shrugging, you handed him a nail and hanging hook as he located the stud finder.  Finding the stud in the center of the wall, he passed the stud finder to you and picked up the hammer.  He was just beginning to position the nail when you passed the handheld device over his ass.  Looking over his shoulder at you and smiling “What are you doing?”

 

“It’s a stud finder right?  I was trying to find a stud” you grinned cheekily.

 

He shook his head and finished his task.  Hanging the painting on the wall.  “You’re trying to find a stud right?  Well you got one right here” he said, flexing his bicep at you.

 

Rolling your eyes with a smile you went to the kitchen to go check on the potatoes.  The pot had just reached a rolling boil.  You turned down the heat and placed the lid on the pot.  Taking your steamer basket and the broccoli out, you washed the vegetable and chopped the stalk up into florets.  Dumping the contents into your steam basket, you added water and put it on the stove.  

 

Kyungil came up and embraced you from behind.  Planting a kiss behind your ear.  “I love to watch you being domestic.  It is such a turn on.”

 

Arching into him, you rubbed your ass against his crotch and smiled “I know you do.  Just don't think I’m gonna become your little stay at home wife.”

 

“I would never assume you would.  But if you ever wanted to, I wouldn’t have a problem with it.”

 

Turning in his arms, you ran your hands down his chest.  Looking up at him from under your lashes you smiled.  “A lady of leisure? I don’t think I could ever do that.  My fans would never let me.  I’m in the middle of a series.  I can’t leave them hanging.  Not only that, I doubt my publisher would let me off that easy.”

 

Dipping his head, he stole a heated kiss and groped your ass before he took the pot of potatoes off the stove and replaced it with the cast iron griddle.  He brought it up to heat quickly and gently lay the steaks on to it.  The aroma of cooking meat and spices filled the kitchen.  He drained the potatoes and went digging for the masher while the steaks sizzled.  You checked the broccoli.  Finding them just tender enough, you removed them from the heat and dumped them into a bowl.  Adding butter and salt, you sat the bowl on the table.  

 

“They smell amazing.  I didn't realize I was this hungry” you confessed as you set the table.  

 

Your boyfriend opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of red wine that had been chilling all day.  He popped it open and set it in a bowl of ice.  “I don’t know where the ice bucket is” he laughed.  

 

You set the bowl of potatoes on the table and went hunting for wine glasses.  “Which box did you pack them in?”

 

“How should I know.  You packed your own kitchen stuff.  Don’t worry about it.  We can break the rules and use water glasses.  Just don't tell Seunghyun.  He might actually hurt us or send us to the inquisition for using anything other than wine glasses for this.”

 

The doorbell rang just as you were finishing dinner.  Kyungil answered and you heard the voices of his friend Sihyoung and his girlfriend, Kate, in the front entry.  The voices were accompanied by the frantic meowing of an extremely disgruntled cat.  “Yeah, he didn’t really like the car ride so much.  But he was a good kitty for us.” Sihyoung told his friend.  

 

“Come on in, Y/N and I just finished dinner.’

 

You wiped your hands and went to greet your guests.  Smiling as you shook hands with Sihyoung and Kate.  “So sorry it’s such a mess.  We literally brought over the last few boxes today.”

 

Kate smiled.  “No need to apologize. Nacho and I were the same when we moved in to our place”

 

The two of you and the other couple exchanged conversation for about fifteen minutes before they left.  Kyungil let Moonbin out of his crate and the only thing you saw of the cat was a black streak that flew down the hall and under the bed.  Any attempts by your boyfriend to coax the cat out were met with disgruntled growls and hisses.  “Just leave him be for a while.  He will come out when he is ready” you laughed.  

 

While he was distracted you took the opportunity to quietly open and load the nerf guns.  Leaving one with a note on the bed, you snuck out and hid somewhere in the house.  

 

Kyungil got to his feet and saw the toy laying on top of the covers.  A note with it said: _“I am somewhere in the house.  This is your weapon for the night.  Loser has to make dinner for a week.  Winner gets to pick their prize”_

 

Grinning he went on the offensive.  Belly crawling down the hallway, he searched for signs of your feet behind the sofa.  Not finding you, he ducked into the guest bathroom and looked behind the shower curtain.  

 

While his back was turned, you took the opportunity to launch a stealth attack.  Popping off a shot at his back as you dove out of the hall closet and into the kitchen.

 

He yelped in surprise and turned in enough time to see you disappear around the corner.  He was in hot pursuit.  He took a flying leap, firing after you. He landed on the sofa and rolled to the floor as a couple of your foam projectiles bounced off of the cushions.  

 

You took off down the hallway again and dove between the bed and the wall next to the door to the master bathroom.  He chased after you laughing “You are so in for it Y/N.  Just wait till I win.”

 

He took cover on the opposite side of the bed as the fire fight went full force.  Moonie took off out of the bedroom in a flash of black fur as his hiding place became much to noisy as the two of you laughed till you couldn't breathe any longer.  Kyungil put his hands up in surrender.  “I give up.  I’m out of ammo.”

 

Laughing you held your weapon out in front of you.  As you came around the bed, he attacked and tackled you onto the mattress again.  This time you didn't fight back quite as hard.  He kissed you all over your face and neck.  You squealed as his hair tickled your neck.  Breathless with laughter you stared at each other smiling.  

 

As you lay under him, the tension became palpable.  He leaned down and gently brushed his lips to yours.  You met is lips half way and his kiss became hungry.  He pulled back and sat on his knees long enough to pull his shirt over his head.  You devoured the sight with your eyes.  You loved looking at him.  His bronze skin rippled over muscle.  Dragging your gaze back up to his face, you blushed.  He had caught you staring.  “Like what you see?” he asked as he bent back down to claim your lips once more.

 

Kyungil watched as your pupils dilated with desire and your breath became shallow.  He crashed his lips to yours with bruising force and ran his tongue along the seam of your lips demanding entry.  As your lips parted for him, so did your knees. He settled his hips between your thighs and rocked against your core.  He could feel your heat through your leggings and his jeans.  He groaned when you ran your nails down the expanse of his back before grabbing onto his ass.  

 

Your breath hitched when you felt his growing erection nudge against your sex.  It caused a shockwave of pleasure to ricochet through your body.  Moaning into his mouth, you urged him along with your hands.  When his fingers delved under your leggings and pushed your panties to the side, your eyes snapped open as they found the sensitive little nub of flesh and began to rub circles around it.  

 

“Please Kyungil, I need more”

 

“Begging already?”  

 

“Fuck you”

 

“Okay”

 

You grinned as he stripped off your leggings and panties in one tug.  You were in for it now and you knew it.

 

“Always such a brat” he smiled before he buried his face between your thighs.  ]

 

“When am I not”

 

This was all the answer you could give before he had you a panting wailing mess beneath his talented tongue.  Your entire body jolted as the deft muscle stiffened and flattened against your clit and sent you spiraling over the edge.  He tore a long and loud wail from you as you came on his tongue.  

 

“That’s my girl”

 

You lay there panting, coming down off of your high.  He pulled you upright and helped you out of your shit and bra.  As you lay back, he stood to strip off his jeans and boxers.  The sight of his hard cock dripping precum made your mouth water.  “Lay on the bed for me.”

 

He sat obediently and lay back on the mattress, his feet still flat on the floor.  You lay your upper torso across his belly and wasted no time in taking his entire length into your mouth.  He sucked in a breath and you sucked him down your throat.  There were perks for not having a gag reflex.  You held him as long as possible before you had to come up for air.  Swallowing hard around his cock before pulling back.  

 

“Fuck baby, you do that again and I’m gonna cum down that pretty throat of yours.”

 

“You becoming a minuteman on me?”

 

He laughed and flipped you over.  “I’ll show you minuteman” as he slid into your cunt from behind.  He pressed your chest to the mattress and began thrusting with long hard strokes.  

 

“Ffffuck… harder, fuck me harder!”

 

He obliged and picked up his pace.  Thank god your bed did not have a headboard.  The neighbors if they were home would have been subjected to the pounding against the wall.  As it was, they knew exactly what he was doing to you by your vocalizations alone.  Kyungil always reduced you to a moaning screaming mess.  

 

Arching your back as you felt the tightly wound spring in your abdomen snap, you came loudly.  Hips jerking wildly as your orgasm dripped messily down your thighs. Kyungil held on and fucked you through your orgasm, his own thighs drenched by you.  

 

“Im going to cum Baby, where do you want it?”

 

“Cum all over my ass” was your breathy reply.

 

Kyungil wrapped an arm around your waist as he chased his own pleasure.  His hips began to lose their rhythm as he neared his own end.  Fucking into you hard once, twice, and on the third he quickly pulled out and you felt spurts of hot cum land on your lower back and ass.  “Oh my god, how lucky am I to have a girlfriend with such a good pussy” he groaned, his body wracked with pleasure.  

 

You looked back at him over your shoulder, blowing your hair from your eyes with a puff.  “Just lucky I guess.  Now get me a towel.  Not one of the new ones.  I don't want to have to wash them just yet.”

 

He laughed as he left you in your face down ass up position to search for a towel.  “Which box did you pack those in?”

 

Groaning you called back “It was the one marked master bathroom”

 

“Its not in here Babe.  Sit tight, I will go look in the garage.  It might be out there for some reason” he said as he pulled on his boxers and walked out of the room.

 

“I swear to god Kyungil.  Just hand me any towel.  I’m going to have to wash all the bedding again as it is. I can throw it in with the comforter.”

 

“Good, I didn't want to sleep on rainbows and clouds tonight anyway.” he laughed.

 

“Asshole!”

 

-End


End file.
